


Business Meetings

by Dash (Cydney)



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Power Girl (Comics)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Office Sex, Secret Affair, challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 23:48:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5184314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cydney/pseuds/Dash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce Wayne and Karen Starr discuss business. Behind closed, locked doors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Business Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> I shamelessly confess - I like these two together, and I'm even in the middle of a larger piece detailing how they might get over themselves enough to admit an attraction. In the meantime, this may yet evolve into a collection of shorts, depending on the feedback I receive.

“You can’t go in,” Dottie hummed, absently filing her nails at her desk. The Lab tech… Harold, she thought? Close enough. Harold frowned at the wooden doors to Karen Starr’s office.  
  
“Why not?”  
  
Dottie resisted the urge to roll her eyes.   
  
“She’s in a meeting right now, with  _Bruce Wayne_. They’re discussing business stuff. And with how much money they have between them, when she says ‘let nobody inside,’ you can bet you’re not getting in.” Harold flustered, frowning at the doors, then Dottie, then back at the doors.  
  
“Outrageous,” he muttered. “Why would Miss Starr waste her time with that asinine pervert?”  
  
“Okay, just… relax. This is Karen Starr, remember? The boss has a good head on her shoulders. She’s not gonna fall for same tricks those other girls do...”  
  
Kara chuckled, a harmonious note in the back of her throat as she shifted on her desk.  
  
“They’re talking about us out there,” she sighed, nodding towards the reinforced doors with a lazy shake of her head. It helped, when she forgot her own strength, not to accidentally pull them off their hinges like only Power Girl could do. Maybe, she thought, she ought to concentrate more on the ‘here’ and ‘now.’ It’d be a damned shame if she slipped and broke Bruce’s arm.  
  
“I used to think you couldn’t look better then in all that armour and latex,” she grinned, gazing down with hooded eyes at where Bruce sat in her office chair. Two worn, scarred fingers slowly pumped in and out of her core. Pale digits vanishing between puffy pink lips. And every now and then he’d lean down, play with the blonde curls she had (which he agreed made her look  _womanly_ , thank you) and press his mouth against her aching clit. Because of  _course_  Batman was perfect like that.  
  
“What changed your mind?”  
  
Kara bit her lip and grinned again, feeling her toes curl in her dark stockings at that gravelly, timber voice he used.  
  
“How good you’re looking between my knees?” She almost added a ‘ _duh_ ,’ but again, that was far too much effort. She preferred to focus on his fingers inside her core, twisting and curling and parting inside her flesh, followed by random sucks against her sensitive pearl.  
  
“You know your way around down there,” she whispered coyly, biting her lip and brushing short, golden hair back away from her eyes. A dozen different types of vision, but she was damned if she was missing a moment of this. “What do you do for an encore?”  
  
“You have x-ray vision,” he mused, eyes flicking up towards her flushed face. “ _And_  you’re a smart woman, Kara. What do you suggest?”  
  
She summoned years of acting techniques to roll her eyes and look thoughtful, mulling the question over before she ran her foot across the front of Bruce’s trousers.  
  
“I think you’re  _almost_  as wet as I am down there,” she said, eyes twinkling as she continued to stare at him with her x-ray vision. “And if you don’t hurry up and  _fuck me_  with it, our business deal will fall apart.”  
  
Bruce’s eyebrow arched, standing slowly and bringing slick, wet fingers away from Kara’s thighs to unbutton himself.  
  
“I came to drop off your new League pass,  _Power Girl_ ,” he pointed out, before she stretched her long legs out and hooked her ankles behind his back. Kryptonian eyes gleamed saucily up at him as she finished off his suit trousers.   
  
“Oh I  _know_ , Mister Wayne,” she nodded, smirking with satisfaction as she drew her hand along the thick muscle of his prick, smug that even Batman couldn’t keep the flush from his cheek or the soft gasp from showing.  
  
“But you see…” Kara’s thighs parted, a small shiver moving down her spine as she felt him brush against her. Hard and hot and blunt against her sensitive folds. “If we’re not doing business together, we’d have no reason to  _continue_  these meetings.”  
  
She expected a reaction – a nod or a look of pretend understanding. Recognition of some sort. But Bruce was too cool for that sort of thing, she realised. It dawned on her when she felt him enter her – all hot and hard pushing aside her lips and settling inside her core. ‘ _Pussy,’_ she thought. That was better. More delicious. Bruce’s cock settled inside her silky pussy. She didn’t even notice his hand against her cheek, thumb tracing around her open mouth from when he had slid inside.  
  
“Do we  _need_  an excuse?” he asked, eyes settling back on hers and adjusting himself against her slippery folds. She gave a half-shrug. The man was a hero. His voice could make her damp. He had zero issues with going down on her, and unlike most people, he looked at  _her eyes_.  
  
“Nope, no excuse,” she grinned, carefully sliding a super-powered arm around his shoulders and leaning further back against her office desk. “Just fuck me, already.”


End file.
